


words

by orphan_account



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Canon - Manga, F/M, Spoilers for chapter 471
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5939857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>he's never been good with words</p>
            </blockquote>





	words

He’s not good with words. Never has been. Never cared to be. Anyway, words are  _her_ thing.

He’s an action kind of man. The type of person to leap headfirst and _maybe_  ask questions later - if he has the time. He prefers actions to words. You don’t need words to explain what a punch to the face or a kick in the groin means after all.

But words? Words are tricky. 

In his mind he knows what to say, but it always comes out jumbled and wrong. 

He scowls as he hears the uncertainty leak into _her_ words. _Her_ words. It’s almost unfathomable to him and, if she weren’t standing right behind him, he would call it a lie. Because  _her_ words are always strong and unwavering. _Her_ words have led the guild into battle with a dragon, _her_ words brought him to the light during his darkest hours. 

Words are a type of magic, he knows that, but  _her_ words are like a magic he’s never seen before. Uncertainty and self-doubt don’t belong in her words - not when he’s seen what she’s capable of. Not when he _knows_ what she’s capable of.

He doesn’t think as he places his iron rods around, blocking her in. All he knows is that he needs her to stop talking, stop saying those words that shouldn’t be falling from her lips. 

She blinks up at him, startled, and he knows he should be doing something. _Anything_. But something inside him, something deep inside him, tells him that this isn’t the time for action. This is the time for _words_.

He swallows nervously, because words are _not_ his thing. Words are _her_ thing. 

“Gajeel…”

It’s just one word, but it’s filled with so much uncertainty and self-doubt that it makes him want to scream. He’s seen her accomplish so much and come so far, and yet she still doubts herself? 

So he opens his mouth. He doesn’t pause, doesn’t hesitate, doesn’t _think._ He just lets the words flow and hopes that they’ll make sense. 

He cringes inwardly, hearing himself mutter something about arresting and jail cells and he wants to kick himself because that is _definitely_ not what he wants to say. He wants to tell her that everything will be fine because she is _Levy McGarden,_ a Fairy Tail mage, the woman who stood down a dragon and nothing as small as a war would ever be the thing to stop _her_. 

But metaphors about arresting and cells and God knows what else fall from his lips instead. He expects her to frown and push him away, but instead…she _smiles_ and he realises she understands. She understands everything he’s trying to say despite the roundabout way the words come out.

He’s not good with words. Never has been. Never cared to be. Words are _her_ thing. 

But, as she looks up at him, her eyes shining slightly, the corners of her lips quirking upwards into a soft smile, he decides that for _her_ , he’ll try.


End file.
